


dark, delicate charms

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: James thinks it's a miracle he even knows the word "forgiveness." *light T*





	dark, delicate charms

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. This is coupled with my drabble (also a Jamus), "fake smiles ought to break," but you don't have to read it first. This is just how I intended that fic to go, originally. XD Read, review, and enjoy!

Remus breezes through the room, and James' stomach leaps, wondering what he's done this time. Was it pushing him into Sirius as a joke, so they'd fall into a "compromising" pose just so James could see that adorably flustered look on the werewolf's face? Or was it that morning when James asked Remus for help with his tie, just to see Remus' fingers fumble from lack of concentration near James' throat?

Maybe it's all those time James has teased Remus, with just a look or a lick of lips before speaking. There were those times when he'd taken his sweet time changing, too, knowing Remus had to stop whatever he was doing because he guiltily couldn't pull his eyes away. James has teased and toyed with Remus so many times, coming in from Quidditch practice or a game and waiting before showering, so Remus can see his black bangs stuck to his forehead, can see the inviting sheen of sweat on his sun-kissed arms.

Yet however much James hates himself for creating the hurt look in those brown eyes, he's got someone to hate more—Remus himself. James thinks it's one of a multitude of things, or he at least used to think that way. Nowadays he thinks it's a bunch of things together: Remus' dismissal of James as a joker, Remus' lack of reprimand, Remus' lack of admission to his feelings for James, Remus' kindness that's just so. bloody. _infuriating_.

Even pinned to a wall by James, helpless, Remus looks him in the eye and always, always, _always_ tells James he's nice. And, as James takes those pinks lips for his own, he knows that forgiveness is what he loves and hates _most_ about Remus.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooer, a tad dark… Works the best for slash. -w- And off I go to write even more Jamus. ;D
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki B3
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* That used to happen fairly often in 2011 or around there, I think, where I'd end up with a couple of versions of the same story (same story, but versions different enough to warrant posting). That doesn't happen much anymore, but alas. I had some fun results this way. :D


End file.
